


Massages Can Work Wonders

by down_into_underland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance has back pain, M/M, Massages, Tumblr Prompt, created my own aliens for this, rated for slight cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/pseuds/down_into_underland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets hurt while in a fight, and even the healing pods seem to be useless in getting rid of this pain in his back. Thankfully Keith is an amazing boyfriend and knows just how to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massages Can Work Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: Lance's back has really begun hurting, his lover Keith gives him a massage

Ok. So maybe trying to wrestle a random and most likely deadly alien animal wasn’t the smartest decision Lance had ever made. But really, how was he supposed to know it could stand on two legs and kick some ass? Honestly, Allura should really better prepare them for this kind of stuff.

So you’re probably wondering what the hell happened, right? Well, let’s start at the beginning. Or at least the beginning that matters for the sake of this story.

Allura had sent the paladins of voltron to a nearby planet to look into a rather weak distress signal while Coran and her fixed up some of the systems on the ship. So there they were, looking for whoever sent the signal on a planet that seemed to be a hundred degrees and one giant jungle. 

Of course Lance annoyed the shit out of everyone with his constant complaints about the heat. 

Anyway, our little group of heroes stumbled upon a rather old spacecraft that seemed to have crashed on the planet. This is also where they found the source of the distress signal, but there was not a soul around. So they split off into groups to search for any survivors of the crash while Pidge stayed back to try and savage any information from the ship’s computer. Hunk and Shiro searched to the west, while Lance “got stuck with” Keith searching the east. But let’s face it, he was probably happy with that. 

As they searched, Lance and Keith came upon a rather worrying scene. A group of odd creatures that resembled huge anteaters were crowded around something in the middle of a clearing. 

“Hey! What are you things doing?!” Keith called as the anteater creatures stopped and turned to face Keith and Lance. Curled up on the ground beneath them was a small and bruised alien quivering. The alien looked up to Keith and Lance and mouthed a silent “help me”. 

Both Keith and Lance drew their bayards, prepared for a fight. It was then that one of the anteater creature’s snout opened to reveal a huge mouth with thousands of teeth. 

“Oh. Shit.” Lance said before the creatures attacked. Lance stayed back and shot at the creatures as Keith pushed forward to try and move to save the alien that was still surrounded. Eventually, the duo managed to chase off all of the strange creatures. Keith got rid of his sword and knelt down to help the alien sit up.

“Hey, are you ok? Was it your ship that we found?” Keith asked as Lance continued to keep watch for any more of those creatures. The small alien was still shaking in fear as it lifted a stubby finger to point behind Keith. Keith and Lance both quickly turned to see a larger anteater creature crawling quickly towards Keith and the alien. 

Keith reached to take out his bayard, but the creature was faster and knocked the sword to the side; his claws catching Keith’s arm and leaving large cuts. Keith cried out in pain as Lance shoot repeatedly at the thing trying to get it to back off. Lance moved forward and continued to shoot. Even though the thing was bigger, Lance still towered over it. That is, until the creature moved to stand on two legs and began walking like a normal human. Lance momentarily freaked the fuck out because “holy shit what the hell?!?” and in that moment Lance’s bayard was also knocked out of his hands. 

Lance looked back to Keith and the alien to see they had began running back into the woods and hopefully towards the others. Keith stopped to try and get Lance to run with them. Lance knew better though. He knew if he also ran the thing would just chase after them and there was no way they would out run it. So Lance did the first thing that came to mind: punch the anteater thing. 

Needless to say this was probably a really stupid idea, and Keith of course called out to him to tell him exactly that. But Lance didn’t hear him, or decided not to listen to Keith yelling at him to stop being an idiot and run. Instead, Lance tackled the large creature to the ground as the monster howled out in pain. Lance ran and grabbed his and Keith’s bayards. As he picked his own up and turned to attack the creature again, the monster swung around and its long tail hit Lance right in the middle of his back and sent him flying into tree close to Keith. Keith picked up his bayard that Lance had dropped when he hit the tree and slashed at the monster until it slunk away back into the jungle. Keith and the smaller alien helped Lance to stand up as they hurried back to the crash site. 

This was how it all started. That one fight. Once they had gotten back to the Castle of Lions, Keith and Lance were both out into the healing pods along with the alien that they had rescued and were planning to take back to his home planet. 

Now while the healing pods were basically magical in the eyes of most humans, but even they had their limits. Lance discovered this when about a day after he had gotten out of the healing pod, he began to feel a stabbing pain in his back whenever he moved in certain ways. Standing up from a chair, bending over to pick something up, and don’t even get him started on doing sit ups. All of these things made Lance hurt in a way he had never experienced before. He felt like an old man! So of course he didn’t tell anyone, he didn’t want to look like a fragile old man with back issues. 

He was planning on never telling a single soul about his back problems, too bad Keith was not only smarter than Lance gave him credit for, but he was also Lance’s boyfriend. So if anyone was going to notice that there was something wrong with Lance, it would be Keith. 

Keith and Lance had been cuddling in Lance’s room after a training session, and from the minute they lied down, Keith could feel that Lance was tense. He figured it was just Lance being stressed from the training, so he tried to get his boyfriend to relax a little bit. Lance was lying on his back with his head propped up on a pillow while Keith was lying on his side with his head on Lance’s chest. Lance had an arm wrapped around Keith and another playing with the ends of Keith’s hair. Keith had an arm draped over Lance’s torso while he his other hand held Lance’s free hand and rubbed soothing circles on the top of his hand. 

The two stayed like this for a while, and normally Lance would have already fallen asleep from being so comfortable. Yet today, he was still stiff and tense. Keith lifted his head up to look at Lance who looked down at him worriedly.

“Everything ok, babe?” Lance asked with a flirty smile, but Keith saw through it. Something was wrong and the smile was forced. Keith frowned and sat up a little.

“I should be asking you that. Why are you so tense? Is everything ok?” Keith was now fully sitting up, but Lance stayed lying down and smiled up at him. 

“What? Of course I’m fine! Nothing wrong at all!” Keith gave Lance a look of complete disbelief. 

“Stop lying to me and tell me what’s wrong.” Keith tugged on Lance’s hand, “Come on, sit up and actually talk to me. Usually it’s me that wants to just lie down and not talk about stuff. You’re not allowed to just switch roles on me like that.” Keith’s voice was teasing, trying to make the conversation a little lighter to try and urge Lance to talk more. Lance stayed lying down for a second before he began to try and sit up. Try being the key word here.

Lance was about halfway up into a sitting position when he felt that stabbing pain in his back once again and he fell right back down with a soft grunt of pain. Keith’s eyes filled with worry as Lance fell.

“Lance? What the hell was that? Are you ok?” Keith moved to hover over Lance, who just smiled up at Keith playfully.

“Who me? Yep, perfectly fine. It was nothing.” Lance replied with a cool smile that Keith really despised right now. 

“Bullshit it was nothing you couldn’t even sit up Lance! What’s wrong? I can’t actually help you if you don’t tell me.” Keith gave Lance a stern look he had learned from Shiro that seemed to work well with Lance, especially when he was acting like a child. Lance pouted back at Keith but eventually took a deep breath of surrender. 

“Fine. It’s my back. It’s been hurting me since that fight with the anteater thing, and it’s been getting worse.” Lance explained quietly and somewhat embarrassed. 

“Why didn’t you tell us Lance? We could’ve tried to help you before it got this bad.”

“I didn’t want everyone knowing my back is aching like an old man’s!” 

“It’s not the same thing, idiot. Now shut up and roll over onto your stomach.” Keith ordered and Lance looked at him confused, but he rolled over none the less.

“So, uh, why am I rolled over?” Lance asked turning his head slightly to try and look back at Keith. 

“I’m going to try and help you with your back pain.” Keith explained as began to rub soft circles on Lance’s back between his shoulder blades. Lance groaned softly and buried his head in his pillow. 

“Is this ok? Tell me where it hurts most.” Keith began to press harder and move his hands down slowly, massaging all of the tension out of Lance’s aching back. 

“It’s in the middle of my back, but not the very middle, like, a little lower.” Keith followed Lance’s instructions and knew he found the spot that hurt most when Lance made a slight noise of pain that was followed by a sigh of relief.

“Am I in the right area?” 

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” Lance mumbled softly into his pillow as Keith continued to massage his boyfriend’s back. 

Keith continued on with his massage until he couldn’t feel anymore knots in Lance’s back, but even after that he didn’t stop. Keith began to wonder about the stereotypes massages usually got of being sensual and felt his cheeks beginning to heat up slightly. He wondered what would happen after Keith finished massaging Lance. Many ideas flooded through his brain, and not all of them were very pg-13. 

All of those ideas went out the door when he heard a light snore from the boy beneath him, drawing Keith out of his little daydream. He looked down to find Lance passed out with a peaceful expression on his face. Keith rolled his eyes, because honestly, it was just like Lance to pass out like this whenever he got comfortable enough. But Keith was glad Lance was sleeping, it meant he wasn’t in as much pain anymore. 

“Good night, you idiot.” Keith placed a gentle kiss on Lance’s forehead with a smile before cuddling up next to him and drifting off to sleep as well. 


End file.
